DESCRIPTION: (adapted from the application): The basic aim of the Administrative and Research Support Core (ARSC) is to foster an environment that stimulates and encourages research in the two thematic areas of the Population Aging Center: (1) aging and health of disadvantaged populations, both within and outside the U.S.; and, (2) migration and distribution and how they affect the social and economic position of the aging. To do so, the Administrative and Research Support Core aims: (1) to provide opportunities for collaboration and communication among researchers associated with the Population Aging Center; (2) to attract researchers to participate in studies of issues relevant to the demography and economics of health and aging; (3) to encourage innovative research through the pilot project mechanism; (4) to enhance communication with a network of research centers and investigators on the demography and economics of health and aging; (5) to organize a colloquium series that draws on allied disciplines of biology, genetics, and physiology to develop an innovative interdisciplinary approach to the study of the demography and economics of health and aging; (6) to enhance research opportunities in the demography and economics of health and aging through provision of information regarding new opportunities, assistance in grant proposal and report preparation, grant management, coordination of research in the thematic areas, allocation of funds for pilot studies and the provision of general administrative support services to investigators and students involved in research on the demography and economics of health and aging; (7) to develop support for research on the demography and economics of health and aging within and outside the university; (8) to train new investigators; (9) to enhance the research environment through provision of specialized computer equipment and services, including acquisition of newly available datasets; preparation of data files for analysis; programming services; and maintenance of desktop computers and servers and specialized information services; and, (10) to establish an electronic working paper series that will permit rapid dissemination of research findings. These aims will be addressed through the establishment of an Administrative and Research Support Core. The administration component will be provided by the Director of the Population Aging Center, the Executive Committee, and the support services of IBS and the Research Program on Population Processes. These support services include grant management, secretarial services, and other administrative services. The research support component will be provided by the Social Science Data Analysis Center, which consists of the Director and 2 full-time staff members, and by the provision and maintenance of computer equipment, software, programming assistance, and statistical consulting services. In addition, the IBS Librarian will support access to electronic and print library materials and compile bibliographies on specific topics, as needed by the various projects.